dragon slayer DxD
by dragon negro1
Summary: natsu se sacrifica por sus amigos al pelear contra acnologia pero aora natsu cae en la brecha dimencional donde conoce al gran rojo el cual leda otra oportunidad de vivir en otra dimencion. (natsuxriasxakeno)
1. Chapter 1

DRAGON EN HIGHSCHOOL DxD

**N/A:tuve que hacer otra historia por que ni ami me gusto la anterior tambien era por que no tenia un prologo en la cabesa. pero bueno. la verdad admito que no me quedo en lo mas minimo bien el primero por lo que tuve que borrar. esta intentare hacer que salga megor que el anterior. sino ai degen sus comentarios para ver si puedo arreglarlo. tambien no van hacer mui largos y los subire cada ves que tenga tiempo.**

-dialogos normales-

-''pensamientos''-

-[Ddraig,albion,etc.]

-[''pesamientos de Ddraig,albion,etc.'']

-(inframundo,etc.)-

ni fairy tail ni highschool DxD son de mi propiedad, pertenecen asus respectivos autores.

-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l

**CAPITULO:1 UNA NUEVA VIDA**

(**TENROUJIMA) (NATSU POV.)**

maldicion¡ ni con todo nuestro poder le pudimos hacer un rasguño. dije mientras observo acnologia''no me quedara de otra que usar un arte prohibido. pero no queda de otra espero que almenos me puedan perdonar.''

lo siento chicos pero espero que me puedan perdonar por lo que voi hacer dije mientras le sonreia amigos/familia.

espera salamander¡ ¿no iras hacer un arte prohibido osi? digo gallel

que quieres decir gallel?digo levi

el idiota se sacrificara por nosotros usando un arte prohibido el cual condena asu usuario al olvido... una ves que lo aga lo olvidaremos para siempre por que afecta a nuestros recuerdos. digo gallel mientras apretaba los puños.

estas bromeando sierto.? digo erza entre seria y triste.

espera natsu¡ digo happy volando adonde estaba natsu.

happy¡ que ases aqui alegate o tu tambien degaras de existir. dige viendo al neko el cual estaba volando a lado mio.

lo siento natsu si tu te vas yo ire igual adonde vayas. despues de todo somos compañeros. digo happy mientras lloraba.

tienes rason aibo. dige mientras sonreia.

estate preparado happy. por que el viaje sera muy agitado.

aye sir¡ digo happy mientras me agarraba por la espalda para volar.

subeme por arriba de el happy nesecito estar en contacto con el si quiero que el tambiem salga afectado. dige pero aora serio.

aye sir¡ digo happy mientras volabamos para arriba donde estaba acnologia.

listo happy por que aqui ahora que estaba encima de acnologia.

**arte prohibido: dragon del olvido¡ **dige mientras mi cuerpo se cubria de un fuego blanco el cual paso a cubrir tambien a acnologia el cual comenso a agitarse para quitarme de encima suyo para no verse afectado pero cuando cubrio por completo a acnologia estallamos en un pilar de fuego blanco el cual llego asta las nubes. despues de eso todo se volvio negro.

aaah... donde estoi. dige mientras mira por todos lados pero no encontre rastro de nada ni de nadie ni de acnologia pero cuando volte para abajo encontre a happy tirado aun lado mio el cual estaba inconciente. empece a caminar con happy en mis brasos pero nada cambiaba no habia nadie ni nada era como si estuviera en la nada.

supongo que este es el precio por usar el arte prohibido. dije desanimado pero despues senti una presencia detras de mi. pero cuando volte no habia nadie cuando estaba por caminar adonde senti la presencia oi una voz ami espaldas cuando volte me encontre con un dragon rojo como ningun otro.

**quien eres chico? digo el gigantesco dragon rojo **

me llamo natsu. natsu dragneel y tu como te llamas? y donde estoi? le pregunte al dragon

**me conocen como true dragon o el gran rojo. digo aora conocido el dragon como el gran rojo y estas en la brecha dimencional un lugar donde ai barias brechas a distintas dimenciones. viniste a aparar aqui por alguna magia que usaste que te trago ami casa.**

entonces estoi en una brecha dimensional? pero dime puedo volver ami casa con mi familia? o estare aqui para siempre? dige

**no puedes volver pero te puedo degar vivir en otra dimension para que inicies de nuevo una nueva vida. pero aqui ai seres sobrenaturales como angeles,caidos y diablos pero no podras usar la magia frente a los humanos por que no creen en ella entiendes.**

esta bien supongo que no me queda de otra. pero almenos mi familia esta bien.

**entences entra aqui **digo el gran rojo mientras chasqueava los dedos donde se abrio un portal dentro de una casa.** ai es donde viviras apartir de aora y asistiras a la escuela donde aprenderas de los angeles,caidos y demonios.**

esta bien y gracias por darme otra oportunidad. dige mientras entraba en la brecha dimencional.

cuando sali de la brecha estaba en la casa quese veia desde el otro lado de la brecha

mmm.. are donde estamos digo happy que se desperto y observo a los lados para ver que estaba dentro de una casa. donde estamos natsu. digo el neko

en otra dimencion happy. le conteste al neko que se acaba de levantar

apartir de aora viviremos una nueva vida.

-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-

**ai quedo el primer capitulo aqui natsu tendra un sacred gear donde reside acnologia. tambien tendra otro modo como el ryuujin mod. bueno diganme si salio algo mal en la ortografia y degen sus comentarios. tambien sera un (natsuxriasxakeno) issei tendra a las demas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO: 2**

**CAPITULO:2**

**(NATSU POV) **

ha pasado una semana desde que llege a esta dimension estube explorando la cuidad y podio sentir varias fuentes de magia. tambien supe como diferenciar de los angeles,caidos y demonios. sin embargo me esentido observado desde que llege como si me esturian siguiendo.

-hoy happy. le hable al neko

-dime natsu

-mañana tengo que ir a la escuela por lo que no estare en casa varias horas sirve que veo quien me esta siguiendo. por lo que te quedaras aqui esta bien. le dige al neko

-esta bien

-bueno me voy adormir que me tengo queb levantar temprano. buenas noches happy

buenas noches natsu digo el neko

**(SUEÑO DE NATSU)**

-mmm.. donde estoi

**-[aste que despiertas me estaba preguntando cuando podria hablar contigo] **

me volte y vi a acnologia.

-q-que estas haciendo aqui. le pregunte pero todabia estaba sorprendido

**-[estoi aqui por que estoy sellado en tu interior cuando estabas usando el arte prohibido: dragon del olvido. sella en su interior al que estaba destido ese arte y yo termine sellado en tu interior. pero me resulta increible al parecer ahi seres de gran alcance aqui. pero cuando termine sellado aqui no fue mas que mi alma al parecer mi cuerpo se destruyo con el echiso por lo que aora soi un sacread gear.] digo acnologia mientras sonreia **

-estonces estas sellado en mi interior. por lo tanto eres un sacread gear? eso significa que prestaras tu poder. le pregunte al dragon negro

**-[lo hare pero solo si medas peleas entretenidas te prestare mi poder. no se que poder tenga mi sacread gear por lo tendras que descubrirlo tu mismo. pero quiero que les muestres el poder del dragon emperador negro del apocalipsis.] digo acnologia**

-geniaaal¡ bueno te vere luego que ya me tengo que despertar. le dige a acnologia que el solo asintio

**(a la mañana siguiente)**

-bueno sera mejor que me cambie para irme a la escuela.

-ya me voii happy¡ le grite al neko que despues sali caminando a la academia kuoh.

-estaba parado alado de la entrado donde decia academia kuoh. bueno parece ser aqui. empece a caminar por el patio de la escuela pero miraba que era observadopor los demas estudiantes. tambien escuche a varios decir cosas pero los ignore por completo. adentro de la escuela estaba perdido buscando el salon 3:B estaba biendo la nota de horarios cuando de repente tropese con alguien.

-mire asia abajo donde cai y mire a una mujer como de mi edad de ojos morados y pelo negro en una cola de caballo que llegaba asta sus muslos era guapa pero derrepente senti algo en mis manos lo aprete y oi gemir a la mujer debajo de mi cuando vi que era unas de sus tetas.

-aah.. perdona no fue mi intencion de verdad lo siento.

-fufufu no importa solo tenias que pedirlo guapo. digo la mujer al frente mio. a perdona me llamo akeno himejima. encantada de conocerte. eres nuevo aqui no te abia visto. digo aora conocida akeno

-me llamo natsu dragneel. y me acaban de transferir a esta escuela pero no encuentro el salon 3:B. le dige con un suspiro

- ara ara. pero si estamos en el mismo salon. sigeme porfavor te llevare ahi natsu-kun me digo akeno '' megor le digo a buchou su poder es por lo menos de clase alta.''

-muchas gracias. le dige con una sonrisa

**(tercera persona pov) (en el salon) **

**-**entonces tocaron la puerta. laprofesora dejo de explicar la clase y se dirigio solo para que sus ojos ate un joven muy apuesto. entonces la maestra se rocompuso y volvio a clase.

-chicos hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante de tranferenciapuedes pasar y presentarte. cuando la profesora pidio el joven paso dejando un silencio muy largo. ''DIOS MIO ES MUY GUAPO''

-era alto de cuerpo delgado y musculoso, tenia el pelo rosa. ojos verde olivo casi negros, tenia una camisa blanca manga larga que encima tenia un chaleco negro con el simbolo de la academia, pantalon negro, zapatos marrones y alrededor tenia una bufanda de escamas alrededor de cuello.

-''Hola, mi nombre es natsu dragneel esperemos llevarnos bien'' natsu dio su clasica sonrisa aciendo que varias mujeres se sonrojen entre ellas rias y akeno.

-unos momentos estaba la porfesora dando algunos problemas de matematicas, algunos comenzaron a resolverlos incluyendo natsu gracias a las torturas y el aprendizaje de mirajane y erza. 

-a la hora del receso vio como una mujer hablaba con un joven de pelo castaño como de su edad. pero la mujer tenia un poder magico que vio que era el de un angel caido.''_como sabe que es de angel caido pos por que peleo con varios mientras exploro la cuidad'' _sera megor que los siga no lo vaya a matar. digo para asi mismo.

-akeno pudiste sentir su poder magico. digo una pelirroga

-si buchou es por lo menos de clase alta. sera algun callegero. digo akeno quiere que le diga -sirzech-sama de natsu-kun para buscar informacion de el.

-no primero iremos a reclutar al otro chico que tiene un sacread la pelirroga

**(ya en la noche en el parque)**

-natsu miro como la angel caido apuñalo al chico conocido como issei.

-sabia que queria matarlo. digo natsu con cual se lanso contra la angel caido para golpearla en costado con un puño cubierto de llamas la cual envio a la caido a estrellarse contra un arbol. una ves que ella se levanto desidio huir de alli por que noto que el poder de natsu era mayor al de ella por lo que decidio irse volando para que no pudiera aserle daño.

-maldicion la seguiria pero ahora es mas importante este chico. digo mirando al chico el cual se estaba desangrando. oi¡ aguanta vere site puedo llevar al hospital.

-de las sombras salio una mujer joven. que parece estar en su adolescencia como su figura rolliza, un tono de piel clara y ojos azules-verde. su carecteristica mas distintiva es su largo pelo rojo carmesique llega asta sus muslos, solo una hebra de cabello que sobresale de la parte superior. su pelo tambien tiene flequillo sueltas que cubren su frente y lateral flequillo que enmarcaba su rostro. que sonsiste en una blanca de manga larga, camisa de botones con un lazo negro en su cuello camisaque llevaba debajo de una capa de hombros negro y un corse con botones a juego,una falda de color magenta con acentos blancos y zapatos de vestir marrones sobre calcetines de longitud blancos.

-tu quien eres. le pregunte mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-mi disculpas me llamo rias gremori. estaba aqui para reclutar a ese chico de atras de ti. digo rias mientras sonreia

-como que reclutar? esta agonisando nesesito llevarlo al hospital antes de que conteste serio

-fufuf. de echo yo puedo salvarlo pero solo si aceptas ser mi siervo junto con el. digo señalando a issei que ya tenia la vista nublada.

-hare lo que quieras solo salvalo. le conteste todavia serio.

-bien me degarias pasar por favor para que pueda curarlo.

-me hice aun lado y deje que hiciera lo que tenia que hacer. vi como saco 4 piezas de ajedres las cjales comensaron a brillar y entraron al cuerpo del chico. vi como la herida se cerraba que inprecionado.

-bien ya esta solo quedas tu. digo como saco otras cuatro piezas de ajedres las cuales brillaron y tomaron otra forma parecian un dragon las cuales empesaron a entrar en mi interior.

-apartir de ahora tu vida me pertenece. por lo que me serviras en lo que te necesite. pero prefiero tratar amis siervos como una familia. me digo todavia sonriendo.

-te lo agradesco pero que ahi con el lo vamos a degar aqui o lo vamos a llevar asu casa.a posierto me llamo natsu dragneel. le pregunte ahora ya calmado.

-no te preocupes de eso. ya me encargo yo de el. de degarlo en su casa. te estare esperando en el club de ocultismos enviare mañana a alguien para que te recoja en el salon clases. te vere mañana natsu-kun.

-bueno adios rias te vere mañana en el club. espero que podamos llevarnos bien le mientras -sonreia.

-adios natsu-kun digo con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas.

**[''valla asi que ahora eres un demonio. sera interesante''] penso acnologia**

-al dia siguiente estaba en el salon de clases mientras esperaba a la persona que me enviaria rias para guiarme a al club de ocultismo. nose porque pienso que sera entretenido en el futuro.

-luego volte y vi aun chico de pelo rubio caminando asia mi pero atras de el era el chico de ayer en el parque medio muerto. me alegre de que estubiere vivo. pero no podia evitar pensar -por que lo queria matar el caido ese. tendre que preguntarle a rias cuando la vea orita.

-hola mi nombre es yuuto kiba. tu eres natsu dragneel, ¿no?-¿si por que lo preguntas? me alegro de encontrarte, me envia rias gremory-sempai,sigueme por favor.

- estuvimos caminando por un rato hasta que acabamos delante de una puerta que tenia un cartel encima en el se podia leer club de ocultismo. -buchou ya los he traido.- fue la frase que solto el rubio a lo que contestaron con un adelante. se encontraron una con una amplia habitacion. habia signos extraños y palabras en todas las areas del salon de clases. en el piso, en la pared y el techo estaban cubiertos de signos extraños. y el mas extraño buscando era un circulo escrito por señales situadas en el centro de la habitacion. tambien ahi un par de sofas, un sillon detras de un escritorioy a una peli platino sentada en el sofa mientras comia algo. antes de que el rubio cerrara la puerta entro happy, el cual subio a la cabeza de natsu ya que estaba agachado.

-¿Y ese gato? -pregunto el rubio.

-es mi gato se llama esta respuesta el rubio solamente asintio.

-koneko te presento a Natsu dragneel y h. issei.('' le puse h. no por que no me acuerdo su apellido'') le digo el rubio a la peli platino

-Un gusto.- contesto para despues fijarse en happy.

-despues de la pequeña se escucho el sonido de una ducha y a dos mujeres hablando las cuales reconocio por su voz. Despues de un rato la pelirroja salio de la ducha con su uniforme puesto y el pelo humedo.

-Gracias por esperar es que anoche tenia bastante trabajo por lo que no pude ducharme. -al acabar la frase miro al neko.- Y ese gato lo has traido tu natsu-kun.

-No te importa que lo haya traido. ¿no?

-Para nada, es un gato, no molesta.

- ''que ganas tengo de saber las caras que pondran cuando se enteren de que puede hablar y volar''-pense mientras sonreia.

-Bueno creo que es hora de que hagamos las presentacion correctamente. Mi nombre es rias gremory.

-Mi nombre es akeno himejima, un placer conoserlos natsu-kun, issei-kun- se presento akeno.

-Mi nombre es yuuto kiba, un placer conocerlos natsu-kun, issei-kun -se presento el rubio.

-Y supongo que ya conoces a koneko tojo.- volvio a tomar la palabra rias.-ahora que todos nos conocemos, les damos la bienvenida al club de ocultismo natsu dragneel, H. issei. supongo que quieren que conteste a sus preguntas. -natsy y issei solo asintieron.

Los cinco se sentaron, kiba, natsu y issei en el sofa y Rias y Akeno detras de la mesa.

-Haber por donde empiezo. Bueno ire directo al grano. - Posando su vista al pervertido.- a ti estuvo apunto de matarte un angel caido.

-¿un que?

-Te acuerdas de amano yuuma la que te ataco ayer en el parque.- issei solo asintio- pues el es un angel caido, se les diferencia por sus alas negras. El porque de lo que te paso fue debido a que creian que tenias un sacread gear.

-¿Y eso que es?- pregunto issei cada vez mas tranquilo. happy mientras se mantenia haciendose el dormido en la cabeza de natsu escuchandon la conversacion.

-Tranquilo. Sacred gear es un poder unico que se otorga a ciertos seres humanos. Por ejemplo la mayario de las personas cuyo nombre esta registrado en la historia se dice que son poseedores de sacred gears. se utilizo el poder de su equipo para grabar su nombre en la hirtoria.

-La mayoria de los sacred gears tienen funciones que solo son utilizables en la sociedad humana.- Continua hablando akeno- pero hay excionales sacred gear que son una amenaza para los demonios y los angeles caido. issei levanta su mano hacia ariiba.

issei hiza caso y levanto su mano izquierda.

-Cierra los ojos e imaginar lo que usted piensa que es el mas fuerte.- esta ves volvio hablar Rias- Entonces imagina a esa persona. ahora imitar su postura de esa persona. tienes que copiar correctamente, y no se puede detener.

despues de que issei copiara la postura de la persona mas fuerte. el cual hubo un replandor issei se encontraron con este mirando su brazo, el cual estaba cubierto por un monton de escamas rogjas de mental con una gema verde en la mano y una garras en los dedos.

-Eso es tu sacred gear, solo tu puedes usarlo. tu perdiste la vida debido a tu sacred gear iba a ser una gran amenaza para el angel caido. tu me invocaste cuando estabas al borde de la muerte. que fue convocado por este cartel.-Rias saco un folleto unico-

issei al observarlo se acordo de la chica que le uno igual.

-este folleto es el que dejo de funcionar. Este circulo magico se utiliza para llamar a nosotros, los demonios. Ultimamente, la gente no dibuja este circulo que nos comvoquen. les damos estos folletos a las personas para que puedan comvocar a los circulo es seguro y facil de usar. Ese dia, uno de nuestros familiares, se disfrazo como un ser humano y te entrego esto. Despues de que fuistes atacado por el angel caido, me llamaste mientras estabas al borde de la muerte. Pero habia un problema, y esofue que eran un momento de la muerte. No solo los demonios, tambien los seres humanos moriran al instante si es atravesado por la lanza de luz. tu tambien estuviste en ese estado asi, asi que decidi salvar tu vida. Al hacerlo te comvertiste en mi siervo y por tanto ahora eres parte del club del ocultismo y de la casa gremory.

Despues de esta ultima frase en la espalda de natsu y issei y el grupo gremory aparecieron un un par de alas de demonio.

-¡NATSU TIENES UNAS ALAS EN LA ESPALDA¡- fue el grito de happy despues de ver las nuevas alas de su padre.

-eso parece.

-Kya¡- fue el grito de akeno, la cual tenia tenia estrellas en los ojos- ese gato acaba de hablar.

-Tu gata puede hablar?¡ - fue el grito de Rias.

-Aye tambien vuelo - y saco sus alas

Koneko se acerco a happy y extendio sus manos hacia el happy al ver eso no se le ocurrio otra cosa que ir a ellos. en cuanto lo tuvo entre sus brazos koneko se sento en el sofa y se puso a acariciarlo.

-Bueno solo faltas tu natsu-kun? - me pregunto Rias - tienes un sacred gear o usas algun tipo de magia? - la verdad tengo los dos.

-ara ara. que magia usas natsu-ku.-pregunto akeno interesada- utiliso dragon slayer de fuego y este es mi sacred gear.

derrepente salieron unas alas como las de acnologia y sus dos brazos se cubrieron de unos guantes de escamas negras de metal con estigmas azules y una joya azul en cada brazo.

-EEHH¡- grito rias por el nuevo tipo de magia y un sacred gear desconocido.- d-dragon slayer magia no sabia que exixtiera tal magia y ese sacred gear es desconocido. tendre que hablar con nii-sama de esto para ver si ahi datos de ese sacread gear.

-oye natsu con esas alas te pareces mas a igneel.- digo happy

-tienes razon happy.-le dige con una sonrisa-

-Oye natsu-kun,¿quien es igneel? - pregunto el rubio.

-Es mi padre.-contesto con vos orgullosa.

-¿Y por que dice que te pareces un poco mas a el? - fue el turno de preguntar de Rias.

-Por que es un dragon.

Silencio profundo. Eso es lo unico que oia, bueno y los ronroneos de happy, hasta que se escucho un ''Aye'' de este y preguntaron o mas bien gritaron.

-¡¿UN QUE?¡

**NOTA: BUENO AQUI ESTA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO. LO SUBI HOI POR QUE TENIA TIEMPO AI AVISENME QUE AI MALO EN FIC. DEGEN UN MENSAGE SI DEBO METER A XENOVIA AL HAREM DE NATSU QUE ES NOMAS DE RIAS Y AKENO. NO TIENE MAS POR QUE NO QUIERO QUE SEA GRANDE SOLO QUIERO QUE TENGA TRES O SI METO A ERZA O MIRAJENE. TENDRA LEMON DESPUES RAISER. TAMBIEN RIAS Y AKENO QUEDARAN EMBARAZADAS. MI HISTORIA MIS REGLAS PERO DIGANME A QUIEN METO A ** **ERZA O MIRAJANE. AVISENME VALE ADIOS.**


End file.
